


Yous Truly

by billiero666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary/Journal, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiero666/pseuds/billiero666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An entry in Gilderoy Lockhart's diary. Completely humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yous Truly

Dearest Diary,

My amazingness has returned! My modelling work for Madame Malkin’s has been going well, though the pay is bad and the children laugh. Mostly on Pink Thursday. I shudder to think of Pink Thursday, oh the robes, oh the terrible pink robes! Madame Malkin never makes them suitable to my figure, as if she thinks it’s funny! And that particular shade of pink makes my complexion look absolutely ghastly! But I have a plan, oh the plan, it will get me out of this horrible job and into the good life soon! I have been ashamed, and you know it well, dear diary, that my only skill is a Memory Charm! But I have found a way to use this skill, oh yes.... Drat! I’ve forgotten to feed the cat! I’ll be right back, dear and only friend...

Mr. Tibbles has been fed! Anyways what was I talking about again? Oh yes, the robes, the terrible pink robes! They itch so terribly, and in no way do they bring out my gorgeous eyes!. Did I mention I have a plan? No? Yes, the plan, the plan that will get me feasting every day, on the front cover of Witch Weekly and the like! I will travel the world, finding witches and wizards who’ve done marvelous thing, and I will steal the deeds! I suppose you’re wondering how I’ll do this, dear diary, and here it is: I will make them tell me all their secrets, how they did it, and commit it to memory, and then, I shall perform a Memory Charm so fantastic, so brilliant, that they will forget all about it! And then I, Gilderoy Lockhart, will write a book about it! Thus, everyone will think that I performed the tasks, because it is in a book, and noting in a book can ever be wrong! Clever, no? I shall perform this plan, and I will be rich and famous! Everyone in all the world will know my name!

Yours truly,  
Gilderoy Lockhart


End file.
